mi perdición
by sakura-haruno14
Summary: Porque aunque pasen los años, vuelvo a reincidir en tu amor. No te olvido, no dejas jamas de ser mi perdición. Songfic sasuxsaku Mi perdición: la quinta estación.


Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de kishiii :D cualquier semejanza con la realidad es mera coincidencia ;)

Esta historia es un pequeño songfic, primero que hago. Hace demasiado que no escribía, espero que sea de su agrado. El tema es mi perdición, de la quinta estación.

_**Mi perdición**_

Perdida, confundida. Vagaba sin un rumbo fijo. Estaba segura que en la posición que me hallaba, era blanco de cualquier ataque enemigo, pero ya nada me importaba. Es estúpido pensar, que cualquier Ninja con una herida física es capaz de levantarse y seguir hasta desangrarse por completo. Yo lo haría, herida tras herida, me seguiría levantando, defendiendo mi honor hasta las últimas consecuencias. Pero nada tenía que ver esto con una pelea, nada se puede hacer cuando a una se le parte el corazón. Comprender que ese amor infinito que sentías, al cual te aferrabas, era una ilusión. Esas mariposas traicioneras que creías que era lo más hermoso jamás sentido por el hombre, se las lleva un huracán de emociones. Ya no es lo mismo: de chica creía que mi mundo era él, de grande comprendí que mi mundo no existía sin él. No es capricho, no es obsesión, es amor verdadero. Ya no pasa por el hecho de ser un amor no correspondido. Pasa por el hecho de sentir que amas a una mala persona que jamás cambiará. ¿Cómo hacer para cambiar ese enorme sentimiento dentro de mí? Nunca existirá otro dueño de mi corazón que no sea Sasuke.

Siento un ardor en mis ojos, los abro lentamente y me encuentro con la luz del sol brillando sobre mi. Hay una leve brisa que hace ondear las copas de los árboles. Siento los ojos hinchados: me quede dormida mientras lloraba.

_**Flashback**_

Oscuridad, oscuridad, oscuridad. Recordaba haber estado sola en el bosque cercano a Konoha recogiendo hierbas medicinales. No recordaba nada más pero me dolía fuertemente la parte posterior de la cabeza. Recordé la lluvia cayendo sobre mí, la tormenta desatándose. Los árboles balanceándose peligrosamente. Y las ramas cayendo por los fuertes vientos. Vencida por una estúpida rama, ser Ninja para ser vencida por una estúpida rama. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué estaba vendada?

-Párate- Siseo una voz apenas familiar que me hizo estremecer, me había tomado por sorpresa. Obedecí al instante.

La venda fue retirada de mis ojos, pero aún los mantenía cerrados para lograr acostumbrarme a la luz. Escuche pasos retrocediendo: debía estar alerta. A pesar de que no me había echo hasta ahora nada, esa voz me daba muchísimo miedo.

-estas mejor, ahora debes irte…

Sonaba diferente, pero igual. Era él sin duda alguna. Y abrí los ojos instintivamente buscándolo. Y ahí fue cuando se hizo la luz para mí.

_Hay una luz que me hiela el alma_

_Caminar hacia ella me da la calma_

_No veo a nadie cerca de mí_

_Pero noto que me alejo y se me olvida vivir._

Y ahí estaba él, tan serio como siempre. Mi corazón se detuvo un instante, para luego empezar a latir a toda velocidad. Me faltaba el aire. 2 años enteros sin verlo, sin saber nada de él, sin pensarlo. Desde la última guerra Ninja, desde la muerte de mi Maestra, me había prometido olvidarlo, quitarlo a la fuerza de mi camino. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, haciéndome temblar las piernas y haciendo girar mi vida nuevamente. Seguramente me había encontrado herida o aplastada por una rama, y me había ayudado.

Mis ojos miraban fijamente los suyos, y el miraba fijamente los míos, sin parpadear, sin dar muestra de ningún tipo de sentimientos.

-¿no me abrazaras? ¿No lloraras?- Pregunto totalmente serio.

-¿No me mataras? Fue mi respuesta.

-Creí que con mi partida ya habías muerto de amor, Sakura- dijo, haciéndolo notar como la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-Ya no eres nadie en mi vida, y sabes que ya no eres nadie en la vida de Naruto…

-Costo pero lo logre después de tanto tiempo-. Dijo imitando una sonrisa.

-¿Quedarte solo? ¿Dejar de ser una persona?-.

-Tu no entiendes nada, solo has sido una molesta que no entiende en que consiste esta puta vida…

Uno, dos, tres y mi compostura se fue al carajo. Ahí comenzaba a caer mi primera lágrima. El tiempo se detuvo, al ver como él sonreía al verme llorar. Era lo que buscaba, era lo que quería, ya no había amor en él, y aún así mi mundo temblaba y sucumbía ante su ser.

_Creo que ya he perdido mi cuerpo_

_Que ya no queda nada_

_Ni siquiera tiempo._

_No pienso ni siento, no actúo ni miento_

_Estoy por estar estoy por callar_

_Por no decir... lo que quiero._

-tu…

- ¿Tú que Sakura? Nuestras vidas son una mierda, al diablo con todo esto, el mundo es una mierda nada vale ya la pena-.

-¡La única mierda eres tu! ¡Años enteros pase tratando de entenderte! Es muy fácil decir que todo es una mierda que nada lo vale sin ni siquiera haberlo intentado-.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-¿Quieres que intente ser feliz contigo? ¿Qué tengamos muchos hijos, reviva mi clan, y seamos felices por siempre? Los cuentos de hadas no existen, es hora de que crezcas.

-¿Quién ha dicho eso? Encuéntrale un sentido a tu vida o simplemente échate a un pozo y muere, el mundo no llorara la muerte del gran Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿tu vida si tiene sentido? Dime ¿llorar y ser molestia te convierte en útil? ¿O quizá la parte de que curas gente? Cualquiera puede hacer eso, cualquiera que no tenga suficiente valor para ponerse al frente de una batalla y luchar hasta la muerte…-. Sonrió de nuevo con satisfacción. Ahí estaba de nuevo provocándome, diciéndome inútil y miedosa, pero esta vez no le daría el gusto.

-Sos tan inseguro de ti mismo que cada vez que hablamos de ti, me insultas a mi para no sentirte afectado. Proyectas Sasuke, dices idioteces sobre mí cuando en realidad tú te sientes vacío y sin vida. ¿Y sabes que? No es culpa ni de Itachi, ni de tu clan, ni de Danzou ni nadie… Es solo culpa tuya, por ser un orgulloso ególatra que no acepto ayuda de sus amigos y se perdió en su propia soledad dejando a su vida carente de sentido. Y yo lloro si, porque así me siento humana, me siento viva.

Y ahí estaban de nuevo mis malditas lágrimas amenazando salir. Contuve la respiración, me di vuelta pensando en correr. No era bueno darle la espalda a un enemigo a tan poca distancia. Pero en el fondo sabía que el no me haría nada, me dejaría irme a llorar en paz a Konoha.

Sentí su mano frenándome. Retuvo mi muñeca con apenas un poco más de la fuerza necesaria, haciéndome girar. Lo miré a los ojos fijamente, desafiándolo, no quería llorar, no _debía _llorar. Y ahí estaba sus ojos negros, cautivándome, hechizándome, invitándome a perderme en ellos.

_Guiarme por sus palabras_

_Fue mi triste perdición_

_Perderme en sus miradas_

_Me hizo recordar que no soy nada._

Una mirada hizo que mi mundo se derrumbase. Toda la fortaleza que había demostrado hace instantes, había desaparecido, y el lo sabía. Fue un segundo, quizá minutos, o hasta horas, quede totalmente prendida a su mirada, la que hacía siglos que no veía, esa mirada penetradora, del Sasuke de antes, del que yo me enamore. Me quede sin tiempo, sin espacio, flotaba a la deriva, el viento me llevaba, no me importaba nada, si él me seguía mirando de esa manera.

Sentía frío, había viento, las hojas de los árboles caían. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Desde pequeña mi frase de cabecera era luchar hasta el final sin jamás rendirse. Y ahora veía el final claro, se había terminado.

-ba…, basta Sasuke- dije con un débil susurro- Ya no puedo más, jamás volveré a molestarte, ni pensarte. Me rindo… De a poco me fui girando e intentando despegarme de su magnética mirada, a sabiendas de que jamás lo volvería a ver.

_Se acabó al arrancarme la piel_

_Por el dolor..._

_Necesitaba en mi vida un poco de calor_

_Caen las hojas como cayeron mis sueños_

_Resbalando ante mis ojos_

_Huyendo de los dedos._

Sabía que no diría nada, sabía que me dejaría marchar como si nada, pero dolía experimentarlo en carne propia. Dolía saber que él elegía la soledad, que permitía sentirse vacío, que no le importaba nada de mí. Que ilusa fui en creer que alguna vez le importe, que idiota que fui en creer que alguna vez _él_ podría ser feliz. ¿Yo feliz? Para mi el amor es pensar más en el otro que en uno mismo, nada me importaba si el era feliz. Pero a partir de hoy las cosas cambiaban, Sasuke salió de mi vida para siempre y sabía que esta vez conseguiría olvidarlo.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Y ahí estaba deprimida de nuevo por él. Horas (¿O quizás días?) que no lo veía, y ya sufría por él. Estaba condenada a amar a Sasuke Uchiha para toda la eternidad. El se había convertido en mi Karma, en **mi perdición**.

_No pienso ni siento, no actúo ni miento_

_Estoy por estar, estoy por callar_

_Por no decir... lo que quiero._

Comenzaba mi vida robot de siempre. Vivir todo el tiempo pensando en Sasuke. Y ahí estaba mi imaginación jugándome lindas pasadas, viéndolo delante de mí serio e inmaculado como siempre. Maldito hipócrita que reaparecía en mi vida siendo la misma escoria de siempre, haciéndome sufrir en todo momento del día, ni en mis alucinaciones me dejaba en paz.

-Sakura…- Al parecer ya no era tan ilusión como creía.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-

Pasaron minutos, enteros sin ninguna contestación. Ahí parados de nuevo mirándonos sin decir nada. Sus ojos era lo más maravilloso que había visto los míos en muchísimo tiempo. Su voz seria, y dura rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué necesito para sentirme vivo?-

Y ahí estaba yo mirándolo fijamente, nuevamente perdida en él, mi mundo giraba por él y para él.

_Guiarme por sus palabras_

_Fue mi triste perdición_

_Perderme en sus miradas_

_Me hizo recordar que no soy nada._

-Una meta Sasuke. ¿Tienes una razón de vivir? ¿Por qué sigues vivo y no te has suicidado?- Note como fruncía el ceño, como desviaba la mirada.

-Mi razón de vivir era matar a Itachi, y luego fue vengar su muerte matando a Danzou y los viejos- .

-Pero abandonaste esa venganza por pedido del Hokage, ósea de Naruto. ¿Qué tal si te planteas un nuevo objetivo?-.

-¿Y que tal si tengo en realidad otro objetivo fijado hace mucho?-. Dijo tan serio como siempre.

-Oh, si es así me facilitarías mucho las cosas, desperdiciaría menos de mi tiempo si me lo dijeras uchiha-.

Note como fruncía notablemente el ceño.

-Mm, ¿prefieres que te diga _"Sasuke-kun" _a Uchiha?- Una risa salió de mi boca, pero fue silenciada cuando vi que su rostro asentía muy levemente, casi imperceptiblemente. Calle por una eternidad mientras el me miraba fijo sin decir nada, pero nuevamente rompió el silencio.

-Quiero tener hijos, reestablecer mi clan.- dijo sin preámbulos.

-Que se traduce en nuestro idioma a: quiero tener una familia.- dije rodando los ojos.

-Necesito… que me ayudes- término diciendo a lo que provoco que abriera grande los ojos.

-Lo siento Sasuke me niego rotundamente-.

-Tu me amas Sakura, no entiendo porque te niegas- dijo como si fuera algo más que obvio.

-¿Eso es una pregunta o una afirmación?-.

-Afirmación Sakura, se que es así.-.

Avance lentamente mirándolo a los ojos. El me miro fijo sin pestañar en todo el trayecto. Quede escasamente a centímetros de el, y solo ahí me permití susurrar.

-Sasuke por más que sea así, no puedo formar una familia, tener hijos, sabiendo que no hay amor verdadero.-.

-¿y si en realidad lo hay?-.

Se me comprimió totalmente el estómago y mi corazón se detuvo. No podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos mientras el desviaba la mirada. Podía notar un leve casi imperceptible, ¿sonrojo?, en sus mejillas. Algo raro estaba pasando.

-¿Tu…tu estas mintiendo, verdad? Un engaño para, para salirte con la tuya cuando en realidad…-Tartamudeaba tanto que daba gracia (en realidad seguro daba pena). Enmudecí, y me puse colorada, pude notar una leve señal de que él quería sonreír.

-No me molestaría en mentir en algo así, y lo sabes- Me miro fijo a los ojos provocándome unos temblores involuntarios.

-Tu…

Y note que lentamente acortaba las distancias. Me había tomado por la cintura ya hacía rato, y no me había percatado. Sus labios eran lo más dulce que había probado en mi vida, lo que era irónico porque Sasuke ni siquiera podía decirme te amo ni aunque lo sintiera. Ese beso me hizo entender a Sasuke uchiha mejor de lo que le había entendido en toda nuestras vidas. Era su naturaleza, era su personalidad orgullosa que no le permitía decir lo que sentía, decir cosas lindas, pero ya no lo necesitaba. No después de saber que era lo que realmente él sentía. Sasuke Uchiha podía ser un completo idiota, pero ahora tenía la certeza absoluta de que era _mi perdición _y que únicamente me iba a pertenecer a mí hasta el fin de los tiempos.


End file.
